


Turn the Sun Off

by uglyNicc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: All Jack's dirty talk is bad yet he makes it sound good, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/pseuds/uglyNicc
Summary: Tim figured that, out of the various threats of death he faces on a daily basis, perishing from sensory overload between his boss and said boss' PA would be a pretty good way to go.





	Turn the Sun Off

**Author's Note:**

> Short morning sex rhackothy thing I needed to get out of my system.  
> Also it's 1 am, if anything is goofy I'll fix it after a good sleep :'D

Bright, golden light flooded down from overhead, a sharp contrast to the inky blackness on the other side of the bedroom window. The cheerful sunshine cast everything in a soft glow, warding away some of the coldness of space.

Tim squeezed his eyes shut tighter. The darkness behind his eyelids turned a murky crimson under the artificial light bearing down on them.

A groan sounded near his ear and the doppelganger cracked an eye open to see Rhys burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. “Jack,” came a muffled growl. “You forgot to turn the sun cycle off.”

When there was no answer, Rhys lifted his head, usually perfect hair in disarray, eyes narrow slits as he squinted bleary-eyed over Tim’s broad shoulder. “Jack!”

Craning his neck, the doppleganger looked back to follow Rhys’ gaze.

Jack was sprawled out on his stomach, taking up a good chunk of the ridiculously large bed with his outstretched limbs. His face was turned away from them, toward the immense pane of reinforced glass that functioned both as wall and window to his bedroom. The steady rise and fall of his shoulders suggested the older man was still asleep, seemingly unperturbed by the sudden flood of sunlight.

Closing his eyes again, Tim shuffled closer to the warm, naked body in front of him, draping his arm over Rhys’ waist. “Figures he’d be the one to sleep through his own light alarm,” he mumbled with a yawn.

The Company Man muttered something indistinct about their sleeping boss under his breath as Tim hugged him close, fully prepared to drop back to sleep despite the rude awakening.

It’d been weeks since he’d felt the comfort of a real bed, let alone the peace of mind that came with not needing a pistol within arms reach at all times. He’d been traipsing around Elpis and Pandora on Jack's whims, leading would-be assassins off the real CEO's trail, eliminating some of the more high profile opponents of Hyperion, the usual mayhem and murder Tim had wearily grown accustomed to over the years.

That was, at least, until his boss comm’d him, ordering him to catch the next shuttle to Helios, where R&D were apparently finishing up a new shield Jack wanted him to field test.

“Because protecting your ass is protecting my ass, dumb dumb,” had been the CEO’s only explanation for awarding his body double the prototype.

Tim couldn’t remember the last time Jack had given him any sort of vacation time (he likely never had), and he fully intended to take advantage of the handful of days he’d been given to catch his breath on Helios before work on the shield was completed.

Of course, Jack had ulterior motives in everything he did, and Tim hadn’t had much time to actually rest yet. Still, he’d take sharing a bed with his boss and said boss’ PA slash boyfriend over dodging bullets intended for the man whose face he shared any day.

Breathing in deep, Tim exhaled with a content sigh. He knew the light was an artificial construct designed to make living and working in the unforgiving vacuum of space more bearable, but the illusion was an effective one. It felt like an honest-to-goodness, sun-soaked morning, made all the more pleasant with the two naked bodies lounging in bed on either side of him.

He was beginning to drift back into sleep when the doppelganger felt the soft brush of lips on his jaw, and something prodding insistently near his belly button. He kept his eyes closed, though the corner of his lip twitched in amusement. Rhys, not to be deterred, continued trailing light kisses over Tim's jaw and neck.

Unable to feign sleep once slender fingers began coaxing his own length to attention, Tim opened his eyes. “Rhys,” he mumbled, shivering as the pad of Rhys’ thumb dragged slowly over his tip. He swallowed a dry lump in his throat, self-conscious that he might have morning breath. “The rest of me’s not awake yet.”

Rhys kissed the corner of his mouth, resting his forehead against Tim’s. “Relax,” he sighed, planting another kiss on Tim’s nose. “I’ll do all the work.”

A moan rumbled up from Tim’s chest as Rhys pressed flush against him, pinning their erections tightly between their bodies. Rhys gripped the doppelganger’s hip with his robotic hand, the smooth metal cool against Tim’s sun bronzed skin. Eyes still droopy with sleep, Rhys brought his flesh palm up to his mouth and gave it a wet lick before snaking it back down. He encircled both their straining lengths, keeping his hand stationary as he began tentatively rocking his hips.

Tim moaned quietly as the motion created a tantalizing friction. Doing as Rhys said and letting the other man do all the work, Tim wrapped his arms around Rhys' shoulders, freeing the other man to set a slow, steady pace.

“Mmm, ’s nice,” Tim breathed, casting his mismatched eyes downward. Tips leaking as Rhys pumped his hips in an unhurried rhythm, their cocks shifted against each other within the circle of Rhys' fingers. Rhys hummed his agreement, in no apparent rush to reach completion. Glowing waves of pleasure radiated through him, easing the aches from his tired body.

Tim let out a startled yelp as he felt something cool and wet pressing against his ass. Whipping his head around, he was faced with a crooked, lecherous grin as Jack sidled up against his back. “You brats wouldn’t be remedying some morning wood without me, would you,” Jack growled, sending goosebumps over Tim’s skin as his breath flowed over his ear. He couldn’t restrain the moan that left his lips as Jack pushed forward just enough to increase the pressure without penetrating.

“Thought we’d let the old man recuperate,” Rhys answered with mock concern, teeth peeking behind a conniving grin. “Seemed like last night took a lot out of you.”

The body double bit his lip as Jack pressed forward, his cock, slick with lube, sliding clumsily between his cheeks. “Oh shut the hell up, you glorified code monkey,” Jack exhaled hotly against Tim’s shoulder, lips ghosting over an old scar as he let Tim's ass cradle his dick. “I’ll knock your prissy ass off this bed so fast it’ll knock the twink right outta ya.”

Rhys snorted, eyes locking with Tim’s. “I don’t think Timmy wants that,” he murmured, gently tightening his hold around their lengths. “Do you Tim?” He whispered as the body double’s mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Trapped between two lovers, Tim couldn’t form words to answer, not that Jack gave him any time to respond. The older man lined himself up and sunk into the welcoming heat without further discussion. “Alright, cupcake,” Jack grinned as Tim wriggled between them. “I’m game for a Timmy sandwich if you are.”

Jack moved with agonizing slowness, making his doppelganger feel each and every inch as it slid past the tight ring of muscle. As he adjusted to the intrusion, Tim vaguely marvelled at the CEO's ability to make any terrible combination of words sound sexy.

Tim threw his head back as Jack bottomed out, while Rhys took advantage of the exposed skin to suck a hickey into Tim’s neck. Stretching his arm over his doppleganger’s midsection, Jack’s large palm pressed flat against the taught lines of Tim’s abdomen as he set an uncharacteristically gentle pace. As Jack pulled Tim back against him, Rhys retaliated by grinding his hips and pulling the body double back towards him.

Tim’s head swam with the dual sensations of aching fullness and wonderful friction, Rhys and Jack’s hands both on him, stroking and rubbing and pulling. It was almost too much. Jack rocked his hips as Rhys’ kept up his languid rhythm, each man’s gentle movements keeping Tim firmly in place between them, their dissonant rhythms working in tandem to drive him closer and closer to the edge.

Tim felt colour rise to his ears and cheeks, both from arousal and mild embarrassment over having so much attention focused on him at once. He sighed as Jack’s teeth grazed his shoulder, hard edges biting down just enough to let the doppelganger know they were there. Rhys, meanwhile, planted light, sweet kisses against his lips and chin, almost an afterthought to the tireless motions of his lower body.

“Feelin’ good, Timtams?” Jack chuckled into his ear, thrusts measured and even, hips pressing into the taut muscle of his body double’s ass. Tim nodded wordlessly, skin humming as he was jostled between the two men. Overwhelmed, his eyes fluttered shut, which only served to amplify every shuddering breath and gasping sigh in his ears, made every tendril of heat burn brighter across his nerves.

Tim figured that, out of the various threats of death he faced on a daily basis, he was perfectly at peace with the idea of perishing right here in his boss’ enormous bed.

Panting breathlessly, punctuated by startled cries whenever Jack angled his thrusts just right or Rhys tightened his grip just so, Tim’s embarrassment began melting away to something new and unfamiliar. He was well aware that he was a guest star in this setup, but still, he felt almost…worshiped, not for being the almost mirror image of Jack, but for being himself. For being Timothy.

Bathed in artificial sunlight, time became meaningless as Jack and Rhys moved against and within him. There was no sense of urgency, only teasing touches and unending pleasure flowing through him in undulating waves with no impetus to finish, just the desire for continuous sensation.

His orgasm was gradual and intense, nerves teetering on the verge for so long under the two men’s ministrations that his vision nearly whited out as he came. Tim’s jaw went slack as his body shuddered, the flood of pleasure finally spilling over Rhys hand and abdomen. Rhys was close behind, his hand squeezing their lengths gently as he milked their finishes, gasping as his own release smattered against their skin.

Jack growled low against the nape of Tim’s neck as his body double clenched and tightened around him, hips stilling as he emptied deep into his doppelganger. Tim whimpered as he felt hot spurts of come as Jack’s cock twitched within him.

They were a mess of weak limbs and stickiness as the three of them lay trying to catch their breath. Jack was the first to relinquish his hold and eased his softening cock free, a stream of come escaping along with it, dripping onto the sheets. He rolled onto his back and sighed deeply, stretching his arms above his head. Rhys stayed close, his breaths soft and cool against Tim’s flushed skin.

Eyes focusing, Tim saw Rhys’ staring back at him with a dazed smile. “G'morning,” Tim whispered dumbly, pressing a chaste kiss to Rhys’ lips. Rhys chuckled softly, returning the kiss before pressing his forehead against Tim’s.

“I’m starving,” Jack said loudly, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Who’s making food?”

Rhys groaned, nuzzling closer to Tim. “Just order something up, I’m tired.”

Jack’s eyebrows arched dangerously. “You two lovebirds gonna lay in your own spunk all day? These sheets cost more than your salaries.”

“I’ll cook,” Tim offered, gingerly getting up, cringing slightly as he felt the smattering of come drying on his skin. “After showering.”

Jack pushed himself off the bed, pulling on a pair of luxurious looking pyjama pants. “Nah, on second thought, I’ll order some like the princess here suggested,” he barked, a thumb jabbed in Rhys’ general direction. “No offence TimTams, but I’ve never seen your culinary skills and am not real eager to. Skag meat roasted on an open fire may fly when you’re out doing my dirty work but I’d rather have something edible.”

Tim knew better than to be offended by Jack’s digs. Besides, a hot shower followed by a hot breakfast he didn’t have to make himself sounded amazing, especially as his body felt like jelly. He really hoped the scientists in R&D wouldn't finish the last touches on the new shield for at least another day.

As he got up to make his way to the washroom, Rhys called his name from where he was still curled up in the sheets. “I’ll come with,” he yawned, swinging his long legs off the edge of the bed. Tim narrowed his eyes. “Just to shower?” He asked suspiciously. “I can’t survive more than just a shower right now, Rhys.”

Rhys laughed. “Just to shower.” Stifling more yawns, the two of them made their way to the bathroom as Jack wolf whistled at their naked backs.


End file.
